DESCRIPTION: Stale the application's broad, long-term objectives' and specific alms, making reference to the haaltn relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of Ihe firs! person. This abstract is.meant 16 serve as a succinct and accurate description of tha proposed wo* when separated from trie application. If the application is funded, this description, as Is. will become public Information. Therefore, do not Include proprtetary/confidenllal Information. 00 NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. . . [unreadable] . . . ' . [unreadable] . . We request funds to establish an interdisciplinary training program in hemoglobinopathies, genomicsand proteomics at the University of Washington and affiliated institutions. The program focuses onpreparing postgraduates for a research career that includes knowledge of hemoglobinopathies, genomics, proteomics and coniputational biology. In addition to their research training in hemoglobinopathies, trainees will be engaged in projects that include discovering how a genome encodes the information for gene products to perform complex biological tasks; measuring and analyzing sequence variation; developingtechnologies to accommodate high throughputexperimental assays, and generating new computational tools to analyze gehbmic and prbteomic data. Given the expected wide diversity in educational backgrounds and career goals among our trainees, the program emphasizes highly individualized training and interdisciplinary research. A rtiultidisciplinary group of faculty, selected for their involvement in hemdglobinopathy, genomics and protemics research and for their training record will serve as mentors of the trainees. Senior scientists with a strong record Ofcontributions in the field of hemoglobinopathies will serve as advisors of the trainees They will'advise the trainees in the initial 6 month period of laboratory rotations, iri selection of their course work and in selection of their research mentor. They will also advise the trainees throughout the training period with a goal of keepingtheir focus on application of the genomicsand proteomics tools in answeringimportant questions in the field of hemoglobinopathies. Research experiencewill be complemented with a varietyof didactic courses arid electives. Training on ethical researchconduct is part of the program. Breadthof knowledge and program cohesion are achieved throughtrainee participation in two seminar series that feature genomic researchand computational biology,journal clubs,research in progress, and a variety oftopical discussion groupsled by programfaculty. Training is expectedto last 4 to 5 years of whichthe first three will be supportedby the training program and the remainingby research funds of research mentors or KO8s of the trainee's. [unreadable] '. ' PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Washington, Seattle, WA Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, Seattle, WA Institute for Systems Biology, Seattle, WA KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below. Start'with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel In alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project SEE ATTACHED Disclosure Permission Statement Applicable to SBIRfSTTR Only. SeeInstructions. [""]Yes l~~l No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Number pagedconsecutively at Ihebottomthroughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a.2b- 03/03/06 11:49 FAX Principal Investigator/Program Director (Ust, First, Middle): Stamatoyannopoulos, George Key Personnel Continued Name Organization Role on Project George Stamatbyannopbulos University of Washington Director Stanley Fields University of Washington Co-Director Deborah A, Nibkersbn University of Washington Co-Director Joshua'Akey , [unreadable] University of Washington Mentor [unreadable]C; Ahthbny Blau ... .University OfWashington Mentor ;.EvaTvE..EiGhler University of Washington : Mentor Philip Gfee'ri . Uhiversity^of Washington Meritor .Mark Groudine . . [unreadable] [unreadable] . Fred Hutchinson Cancer Res. Ctr. Mentor Marshall Hbrwitz University of Washington Mentor .GailJarvik . University of Washington Mentor .Q'ilijang Li . . [unreadable] University^bf Washington Meritor Michael J, MacCoss UniversityJjfWashington ; Mentor Williams S. Noble University of Washington Mentor Maynard V. Olson University ofWashington Mentor .ThaliaPapayannopoulbu University of Washington Mentor Jeffrey;Raiiish Institute for Systems Biology Mentor .John Storey .... University^'bf Washington Mentor RDbert;H. Watersfon University of Washington Mentor PHS 398/2590 (Rev.09/04) Pane 3 Continuation Format Page 03/03/06 11:49 FAX il023 Kirschsteln-NRSA Initial Budget principal investigator/Program Director stamatoyannopoulos, George period Substitute Page (Last, first, middle) THROUGH